Hiruma Bushi
Where the Hida Bushi School teaches endurance and strength, their Hiruma cousins teach avoidance and targeting weak points in an enemy's defenses with lightning fast strikes. The lessons taught by their sensei are essential to fulfilling their duties as warriors inside the Shadowlands. Those who do not heed their teachers well do not survive to perpetuate their mistakes. Those who excel at their lessons become a scourge upon the Shadowlands. Moving through that dark realm with speed and grace, leaving death in their wake. The Hiruma Bushi School emphasizes movement and survival, not just to endure a strike as the Hida do, but to live through an entire skirmish. In one-on-one combat the Hiruma excels at evading his opponent, while in larger skirmishes his ability to avoid damage makes him adept at reaching troublesome foes and eliminating them while his allies tie up other rank-and-file opponents. Hiruma Bushi School Bushi * Benefit: +1 Willpower * Skills: Athletics, Hunting, Kenjutsu (Katana), Kyujutsu, Lore: Shadowlands, Stealth, any one skill * Honor: 4.5 * Outfit: Ashigaru or Light Armor, Sturdy Clothing, Daisho, Bow with 20 Arrows or Knife, Traveling Pack, 3 koku Techniques Rank One: Torch's Flame Flickers The Hiruma learns to focus his strikes even while protecting himself, perfecting the penetrating quality of his blow without sacrificing his defense. While you assume the Attack Stance, you gain a bonus of +1k0 to the total of all attack rolls. You are skilled at survival and can make all food, water, and jade rations last twice as long for a number of people equal to your Hunting Skill Rank. Rank Two: Wolf's Little Lesson Hiruma learn to dash in and out in a single motion. While you assume the Attack Stance, you add 5 to your Armor TN every time you hit with a melee weapon. This bonus may stack a number of times equal to your School Rank and lasts until the end of the current skirmish. Rank Three: Hummingbird Wings The Hiruma know how the hummingbird can move in any direction and apply this truism to battle. Once per Round you may activate this Technique when an opponent targets you with an attack. You gain a bonus of double your School Rank to your Armor TN for that attack. This stacks with any other Armor TN bonuses you gain from other means (such as spending a Void Point). Rank Four: Shark Smells Blood Against a weakened opponent, a Hiruma is a terrible foe indeed. You may make attacks as a Simple Action instead of a Complex Action when using a weapon with the Samurai keyword. Rank Five: Daylight Wastes No Movement The Hiruma learns to use no more energy than is precisely needed to kill his opponent. If you deliver moer Wounds than necessary to kill your target, you may apply the excess wounds to the next target you hit. This Technique does not activate two attacks in a row. The carry-over effect does not last beyond the end of the skirmish. Alternate Paths Crab Defenders - Rank 2 Hiruma Slayers - Rank 4 Hiruma Snipers - Rank 4 Category:Bushi Category:Core Book Category:Basic School Category:Crab Clan